CORE1:FUNCTIONALGENOMICS SUMMARY TheobjectiveoftheFunctionalGenomicsCore(FGC)istoprovidecuttingedgeandinnovativetechnologies for the functional characterization of the genome in a reliable, reproducible and costefficient manner. It will support?Project1?andProject2byfacilitatingproteomicsexperiments,includingmappingofphysicalprotein interactions,andCRISPRexperiments,includingmappingofgeneticinteractions.Inparticular,theFGCwill perform mass spectrometry characterization, CRISPR gene editing, CRISPRi and CRISPRa screening, and provideexpertiseindataprocessingfortheseexperimentalplatforms.Thiscorewillbecomprisedofthreewell establishedfacilities:theThermoFisherScientificProteomicsFacilityforDiseaseTargetDiscoverylocatedat theJ.DavidGladstoneInstitutes,theUCSDInstituteforGenomicMedicine(IGM)GenomicsCenterandthe UCSDCenterforComputationalBiology&Bioinformatics(CCBB).Additionally,weproposetocreateanew CRISPRscreeningcorethatleveragestheMalilab?s?foundationalexpertiseingenomeengineering. TheFGCcorewillbeledbytwopioneersinthefieldsoffunctionalgenomics,Drs.KroganandMali,whowill employ stateoftheart techniques, many of which were developed or optimized in their respective labs. CoInvestigatorAlanAshworth,aninternationallyrecognizedexpertinbreastcancergenomicsandoneofthe first to demonstrate the therapeutic promise targeting synthetic lethal interactions in cancer, will contribute expertiseintargetselection.Dr.Ashworth?sinputwillensurethatconsiderationsoftranslationalimpactwillbe incorporated at all stages of experimentation. FGC technologies will be used extensively by ?Project 1 ?and Project2?.TheFGCwillnotonlyenableCenterinvestigatorstoaccomplishtheindividualaimsofthisproposal, itwillalsoserveasaresourcetothewiderscientificcommunitybydisseminatingnewassaysandprotocols.